My Fire Lily
by SuzukaTamashii
Summary: 'She is my sun, my fire, my life. She filled me with not only knowledge and wisdom, but love. She is my treasure, my heart. She is my fire lily.'-Iroh.
1. Little Prince

"Nana", a gentle voice said, tugging gently at the elder woman's long kimono sleeve, looking down at her expectantly. His amber eyes blinked once, twice, thrice before a small frown slowly began to creep onto his lips.

"Nana", he said, his frustration beginning to show, his brow furrowing up, a pout beginning to form. "Nana!"

His shout made her glance up at him for a moment before looking back down, placing the silken crimson and gold slippers onto his small feet, again giving him another side glance as she continued her task. She had been the caretaker of two generations of Fire Lords and had dealt with absolute volcanic meltdowns. Even though she was wrinkled and thin, she still had enough strength to stop a four-year old throwing a tantrum. Her grip tightened just enough as he began to kick his feet, his frustration growing as he continued to be dressed like some fancy porcelain doll. When he started to flail his arms, his entire body heating up with threats of letting off flames, her dark brown eyes snapped up, throwing a smoldering glare at the little boy. He continued his tantrum before slowing as she felt her frightening gaze upon him, his limbs slowly ceasing their angry movements. He still wasn't done asking questions though.

"Nana…"he murmured softly, obviously ashamed of his actions. "Nana…why am I being dressed up? I look silly Nana!"

"Calling the clothing of the nobles' silly, are you?" she questioned in her crackling voice, her tone serious. "Well 'silly' or not, you are going to wear them Prince Iroh, and it does not matter whether you like it. You are a prince. You will be wearing clothes like these for the rest of your life. You either get used to it now or you will feel silly many days."

Iroh's brow furrowed together, understanding what she said but it didn't quell his want to be in his looser clothes, to be training, to be doing something other than being a glorified doll. The young prince sat fuming, ever so tempted to throw the worst tantrum this woman had ever seen. Sadly he didn't realize that he was practically done with this 'torture'. He was dressed in a long sleeved silken blouse, a deep blood red with crimson cuffs. The blouse was held closed by a golden ribbon, a simplistic one looped bow the ends streaming off to the right. Up the middle of his left sleeve was a dragon embroidered in gold thread, climbing down the sleeve and ending at the cuff, mouth open in a roar. The pants were the same color, baggy yet tightening about the ankles, again with the same blood red silk and dark crimson ankle cuffs. The slippers, of course matched, and he presented the image of the highest class. Nana, whose actual name was Nariko, was now standing behind the young boy with a course brush, brushing the boy's soft, black hair upward, securing it with a golden ribbon. It gave a nice contrast to the deep red of the outfit, again representing one of the colors of the fire nation. His hair was placed into a small top knot, she tying it tightly so it wouldn't slip out. She couldn't risk him looking messy, especially with whom they were meeting today. Miniature fireballs growing in the antsy little boys hand were quickly swept away by the older woman, the balls being crushed into small puffs of smoke before setting the boy down on the ground from the pedestal she had been preparing him on.

Yellow eyes stared into sienna, the younger pair obviously expecting some sort of retribution for the pain and suffering he had been forced to endure. Staring right back, the contest lasted for an unwavering minute or two before the woman sighed heavily, reaching her hands deep into her right sleeve. There was a hidden little pocket there, simply for the purpose of holding small necessities; thread and needle, a silk tissue and of course, small treats for the prince. Slowly drawing her hand from the silken encasement she had a small, delicately wrapped piece of candy. Iroh's eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading onto his face, looking up at Nana with a pleading stare. How this little boy could get addicted to such a candy, she would never figure, but if it made him more complacent, then she could not complain. Gently laying the candy in the young boy's out stretched hands, he gave her his biggest grin before quickly ridding the candy of its troublesome wrapper. The candy had a soft light green hue, the soft taffy-like candy being a dear favorite of the prince. Grinning wide, he quickly placed the candy in his mouth, humming contently as it began to melt on his tongue. He looked up at Nana with a look of pure adoration, the older woman shaking her head slightly. Who would've thought it? A little boy who absolutely adored green tea candies, normally a treat too bitter for children. Yet here he sat there too happy for the small piece of candy. He gave a satisfied smack of his lips as he finished off the treat, gaining a scolding stare from Nana. He smiled sheepishly at her, Nana holding her hand out for the young boy to grasp, Iroh gladly placing his hand within hers. The two walked in slow precession, she because her feet couldn't move as fast as they did when she was younger and he because of how short he was. He was an adorably proportioned boy, or at least in her eyes. He definitely inherited his body shape from his grandfather. He had a square face, hidden beneath a layer of baby fat, his cheeks holding a healthy rosy hue to them. His body was very proportionate, wide set yet not appearing fat or overweight, just childish, a normal layer of baby fat on his frame. His black hair and golden eyes seemed to be something most all the citizens of the Fire Nation had, but it was not unusual to see someone with the other colors, most commonly hazel if not golden. Nana always compared Iroh's eyes to yellow-orange topaz or amber for they always glittered with lively energy, something that had been scarce in the time of wars. Children grew up too fast, especially princes, but he, he had not been as tainted, not yet at least. He was quick-witted, friendly, yet a determined little soul, extremely focused on bettering himself. She absolutely adored that about him, she wanted to preserve that, but she knew deep in her heart that that endeavor was one she would never be able to reach. All the Fire Lords she had watched over had turned away from their morals, away from their innocence, and towards a side at which she had never seen any of them return. Sighing softly, she smiled down at the little boy, knowing that she could at the least enjoy him as he was now.

Continuing through the double doors and down the marble floors of the palace, they began to near their destination. They dropped at a grand door, taller than any man quite easily, gold-trimmed dragon doorknobs were much larger than need be but they were there for show. Two guards stood on either side, some of the best fire benders in the Nation's army. They were placed as the top line of defense between the royals and any man foolish enough to attempt to infiltrate the palace. Nana, gave a short bow to both of them before releasing Iroh's hand and moving back and away from the boy, her body now bowed deeply. Iroh looked at Nana in confusion before feeling a soft, warm hand reach down and grasp his. Looking up, he looked into the face of his mother, Fire Lady Ilah. Her features were soft, gentle, but there was a hidden strength behind those beautiful golden eyes. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with hair swept up into an intricate style, a golden and red fire blossom comb holding the style together. Her face was done in a respectful yet beautiful make up in order to show her high class yet her modesty. She was dressed in long flowing kimono of red-pink with flowers and blossoms of contrasting colors perfectly embroidered into the cloth. The warm smile his mother was giving him made him relax; squeezing his mother's hand gently. It wasn't often he saw the woman personally but when he did, she absolutely poured love from her expressions. A soft clearing of the throat made them both straighten up, Fire Lord Azulon, making it clear it was almost time to enter the room. With his long thin face, long black hair and long, thin mustache and beard, he gave off the look of a serious, distinguished male that would not take anything lying down. His deep colored robes with the upturned, sharp appearing shoulder padding made him look all the more threatening. Clearing his throat again, the two soldiers began to pull the doors apart. Placing his hand lightly on the small of his wife's back, Azulon began to lead Iroh and Ilah into the room and into one of the most important meetings in this young boy's life.

A/N: Wooow, man, I am so shocked that I wrote all this. Aya~! Well, this story is about Iroh/OC, explaining his young life, his arranged marriage, their relationship and so on and so forth. Thank you so so so soooo much for reading this first chapter, I'm so honored! Now Iroh is wearing a Hanbok, or at least, the way I designed the Hanbok, if anyone would like to maybe correct what I wrote, I'm open for messages. I just hope you enjoyed the first chapter and there are more to come! Thank you so much!

-Suzuka


	2. Proposal

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They help to invigorate me~! I will try and keep the story up for all of you as long as possible! Please give me your support! :3 Please and thank you~!

The doors pulled apart to reveal the expansive and beautiful meeting hall. This room was quite different from the Fire Lord's chambers when he spoke with his generals in war preparations, it was not dark, nor did it feel threatening. The floors were a golden color, the wood smoothed and shined to an almost glowing perfection. The walls were painted a very simple crème with a light dusting of gold, making the glimmer slightly when the hanging oil lamps flames flickered. The lamps were made of dark red materials that glowed both bright and proud as the flames continues to move and feed on their oil sustenance. A low, rectangular cherry wood table was sat in the center of the room; in the very center of the long table was the emblem of the Fire Nation, the flame dancing to the near end of the table. Cushions of alternating deep reds and black were spaced evenly around the table, it being obvious that this space had been designed as a comfortable meeting spot, specifically by the Fire Lady's request. She wanted this to be an environment where they wouldn't mind talking and sharing information with one another.

The Fire Lord did have his say in the room design though. He did not want to appear as equals of anyone he was talking to, no matter whom they were. He was Fire Lord Azulon and would be respected as such. The floor of the room separated into a rise, only four feet off the ground, but enough. On the stage of sorts sat two thrones; one for the Fire Lord and one for the Fire Lady. The Fire Lord's throne wasn't as extravagant as his usual one, but it was nothing to scoff at. It was dark wood with shining gold flames climbing up the and fronts of it. The back and seat cushions of the throne were plush and made from the finest crimson-dyed silk and filled with the softest of boarduck feathers. The throne was much taller than need be, but it helped to make whomever sat in it look bigger, stronger. Or at least that is how Azulon saw it. The top of the throne had smaller prongs of 'flames' on them, with a very large flame towards the center. It appeared like the flames were dancing or moving whenever lights bounced off the lamp. The Fire Lady throne was made of the same materials but the flames were scarcer, none decorated the top and it did not stand as high as the Fire Lord's. That was to be expected, however. Today, a large crimson cushion directly in front of the throne, dragons embroidered into with golden thread. Golden tassels hung from each corner of the cushion making it look very delicate and ornate.

Azulon's sharp gold eyes fell on his wife and child as they began into the room, a hint of a smile beginning to glimmer in his eyes. It barely cracked the stoic, serious face he kept glued on his face for a majority of the time. His hand had been resting lightly upon his chin, a finger running down the long, ebony goatee he was still growing out. The Fire Lord's hair fell just below his shoulders, thing side locks framing his face and the top part pulled into a tight top knot. It was held in place by the crown bestowed upon all Fire Lords'. His top knot was held in place by a band made from crimson, non-banded jasper, lined with gold at the top. The five pronged flame of the Fire Lord glowed proudly, outshining the piece simply holding his hair. The Fire Lord wore his normal, ornate robes of blood red and crimson. The sleeves were long but didn't cover his hands, the edges golden fabric. The robes stayed close to his slim, powerful physique, falling loosely when it comes to his waist and currently pooling around his feet as he sat. It would pull tight as soon as he stood, just grazing the floor. The shoulder pads he wore were brimmed with gold, flame symbol popping up in between his collarbone and right at his neck. He continued to tap lightly on his chin as he watched his beautiful wife and their young son watch closer, going over the plans he made for today and knowing that he had made the correct choice.

Ilah looked up at her husband, smiling at him with the only smile that could crack even the strongest of men, including the Fire Lord. He would never let it show, though. Ilah was not the most beautiful woman of the court, but she was unique and she had inner fire that made her appear all the more gorgeous. Her hair was extremely long,it fell below her waist, even when it was pulled up into exquisite hairstyles as it was today. Her black hair shined like obsidian, bangs and side locks framing her heart-shaped face delicately. The side locks went down to her shoulders before being pulled up into her own, looser top knot. It fell backwards, slightly, over the golden band that held her top knot tight. Her hair was adorned with the two-pronged flame of the Fire Lady. Her outfit was one that inspired awe and jealousy amongst the court. It was a beautiful deep carmine pink, a red-pink color, that contrasted her ivory skin like a delicate blush. The borders of the dress were crimson, sleeves included, gold embroidery creating swirls of fire in the darker fabric. On the light pink-red portion, deep red fire lilies were printed upon the fabric, beads representing the stamens of the flower. The kimono-styled dress clung to her figure modestly, billowing out the lower it was and creating a full free-moving skirt below. Her hands were hidden completely from site by the sleeves, making her appear delicate, feminine. In truth, Ilah was a great fire bender, if only out of practice from years of royal living.

Ilah held Iroh's small hands, leading him to where the thrones were, eyeing her husband with a slight sparkle in her gold eyes. A soft smile touched her lips as she placed her son on the cushion, his eyes bright, curious as he stared up at her. Ilah smoothly sat down on her own throne, Iroh continuing to stare up at his mother curiously. A soft chuckle fell from the Fire Lady's lips. There was no one in the room, with the exception of the royal family; they didn't have to worry about appearance if at least for a few moments. Leaning forward slightly, Ilah gently stroked Iroh's soft, round cheeks, earning a soft giggle from the young prince.

Azulon cleared his throat, staring at his family with stern eyes. Now, he may have seemed cold, interrupting this moment, but he did not want to reveal his family's weakness when they had guests. He loved his child dearly, as did he his wife, but appearances were everything in this powerful warring nation and he wouldn't dare sacrifice that.

"Ilah, they will be here any second", Azulon said simply. "Explain to Iroh what is going to happen in the next few minutes."

His wife slowly looked up from their son and to her husband, their quiet understanding of one another, her head nodding, a fluid movement, something Iroh didn't catch as he looked between his mother and his father, the conversation going over his head for the most part. He felt a hand upon his shoulder gently, turning his head to look over at his mother.

"Mama?" he asked, his voice soft.

The woman had placed her hand onto his shoulder and had turned herself just slightly to face him.

"Iroh", she said, her voice light as always, with a slight edge of seriousness. "Today is very important. Today is a day that will help to determine much in your future. It may not seem like much today, but it will. Now, you have to be on your best behavior, Iroh. Do you understand?"

The young boy's head had cocked to the side slightly in confusion, staring at his mother in mild confusion. Though the look on her face told him that she definitely meant business and to take the message she just told him seriously. He didn't exactly know why today was exactly so serious, but he did not want to disappoint his mother or father on this day that must mean a lot to them. He knew it wasn't hard to be good; when they took him to these meetings, he normally zoned until he fell asleep and then his mother would cover his face with one of her sleeves or she would summon a servant to take him back to his room. Although, he was very unsure if he should sleep at all, seeing that his mother had actually briefed him. Normally Nana would tell him to 'be good' and that was it. He would try to keep his attention. Maybe if he did, he might get more fire candy! A smile appeared on his lips at the sheer thought, sitting a little straighter to appear more attentive. His mother smiled at him, gently patting his head, pulling her hand back slowly and folding it in her lap.

The large, ceiling-high doors that had allowed them into the room were opening once again. Iroh's mother's back straightened up a bit more, his father's face becoming more serious, the young child blinking and turning to stare at the door. He felt his mother gently tap the back of his head, making him turn his head to her then she nodded her head. He focused again on the opening doors, eyebrows furrowing up as he stared in confusion at what he was supposed to be looking at. Another softer tap told the young prince to relax his expression. Even with his mother behind him, she could tell her young son's body language. Ilah's hand slowly pulled back onto her lap, hands resting lightly, one over the other.

A guard stepped into the room, standing off to the side and turning to face the royal family.

"Introducing General Zhuang and Lady Akemi!" he said, voice loud, before turning and walking out of the room.

The General was a man that radiated strength and masculinity; he had an aura that commanded absolute respect. He was around the average height of a gentleman in the Fire Nation, standing around 6 foot tall. He had broad shoulders and underneath the uniform of a general was a muscular physique. His skin was tanned, from years on the battlefield, his hands had a few scars on them, battle scars that he wore proudly. He had a strong, square jaw, deep brown mutton chops running down over the side of the jaws and down over his chin. His short hair was pulled back tight, into the traditional top knot and tied with a dark crimson ban with gold lining. Overall, he was a very attractive man, in a rugged yet refined sense, which only added to his reputation. Strong, no nonsense, handsome and a powerful fire bender, a bloodline as pure as water from the Sozin River.

His wife exuded as much femininity as her husband's masculinity. She came only up to his shoulder, but every inch of that was confidence, beauty. Her dress was nowhere near as elegant as the Fire Lady's, but it was extremely beautiful. The fabric was a deep crimson color, the top clinging tight to her bosom before flowing completely outward from that point. Soft pink lilies decorated the dress, a stark contrast to the dark red color, still beautiful nonetheless. A bright red sash was wrapped just beneath her bosom, drawing attention to her feminine curves, especially the pregnant stomach of the petite woman. She only came up to her husband's shoulder, her intricate topknot and curls making it barely up to his nose. The couple played stark contrast to one another, her skin as ivory as the finest porcelain doll, hair as dark as midnight, a beautiful image of how a lady of the Fire Nation should appear. She did look a little off. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in pink, finely embroidered silk fabric, occasionally pushing it closer to her bosom. The couple bowed, the General bending all the way at the waist and the post-pregnant Akemi bowing as low a woman holding a baby could.

"General Zhuang", Azulon started out, signaling that they could straighten up. "Lady Akemi, thank you for joining us."

They both gave another small bow, before looking up at the Fire Lord with the utmost humbled respect. General Zhuang beamed with pride; he couldn't believe that he had been chosen to be in the company of the Fire Lord. His wife held their child close, a beautiful, yet shy smile gracing her lips.

"It is our greatest honor to be in the company of you and your wife my lord", General Zhuang said, his voice smooth and deep.

Azulon merely nodded his head, motioning for the couple to take a seat at the ornate table in front of them. The two wasted no time, General Zhuang helping his wife slowly kneel into her seat before taking the cushion beside her. His hands rested in his lap, Akemi's around their newborn child.

"Now I have called you here for one very important reason", Azulon stated simply. "This meeting is to discuss the betrothal of Prince Iroh to your newborn daughter, Mei-Hua."


	3. Decisions

"Now I have called you here for one very important reason", Azulon stated simply. "This meeting is to discuss the betrothal of Prince Iroh to your newborn daughter, Mei-Hua."

Shock was not enough to describe the look that came over Akemi and Zhuang's face. Their golden eyes were wide, staring up at the Fire Lord in shock. Zhuang's eyes slowly went from the Fire Lord, to the Fire Lady whose face was smiling sweetly, eyes twinkling with silent laughter. His eyes then settled on the young prince, the boy staring at his father in curiosity. Iroh obviously didn't understand what betrothal meant, he was but a child, and royalty or not, vocabulary like that wouldn't be built until he was at least five or six years older.

"M-my Lord", Zhuang managed to stutter out, composure lost for the moment. "B-betrothal? With our daughter?"

He repeated what had just been spoken to him, shaking his head slightly and slowly beginning to regain some sense after that shocking comment.

"Why yes General", Azulon said, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He couldn't help but find this situation at least a little humorous. "Betrothal. My reasons for this offer are quite beneficial to both parties involved."

Zhuang's head began to slowly nod, slowly turning to look over at his wife who still looked like she was trying to wrap her mind around this idea. Mei-Hua was pressed close to her chest, gently bouncing the child against her body. Zhuang turned back to the Fire Lord, gulping and slowly regaining control over his vocal chords.

"I see", Zhuang said, clearing his throat and straightening up. "My lord, I am quite honored for this opportunity, but, if you do not mind my questioning, why my child?"

Azulon's eyebrow rose slightly, mildly surprised at the fact that he would even question his offer. Most people would be groveling at his feet, thanking him for even acknowledging their existence, knowing who they were. The fact that he'd even question the offer made him want to retract the proposal. Yet…the fact that this man was not only bold enough but smart enough to ask why, made him kill that thought of retraction instantly. Still that did not mean he would not intimidate the fellow.

"Are you questioning my judgment General", Azulon said, eyes narrowing as he looked at the man. Zhuang when stiff as he felt the Fire Lord's eyes bore into him. "Do you think that I, Fire Lord Azulon, would make a mistake? That I am not intelligent enough to make decisions not only for the future of my son, but the future of this nation?"

"N-n-no", the General quickly responded, tripping over his words as he tried to think of something to appease the offended Fire Lord. Men were executed for speaking up against the ruler of these lands to his face; he had made a grave mistake. "I-I-I would n-never q-question your a-authority or decisions my lord! I-I am so sorry! F-Forgive me!"

He bowed lowly, his head gently touching the table, staying bowed and waiting for either the condemnation by the Fire Lord or a pardon for his grave mistake.

"You are quite bold Zhuang", Azulon said, tension relaxing in his voice. "Next time, do not speak out against me unless I express interests in hearing your opinions."

"Y-yes m'lord", Zhuang said, bowing repeatedly before staring up at the Fire Lord, his body unconsciously shaking.

"Now as for the reasoning", Azulon said, staring down at the General and reveling in the fact the man could clearly see his mistake in speaking out. "You are among the strongest of all the generals in the Fire Nation Army; excelling in not only firebending but militaristic abilities. Your strategies combined with your handling of the troops have led to the acquisition of many Earth Kingdom territories."

Zhuang couldn't help the shock that swept onto his face before pride and gratitude replaced it. Personal compliments from the Fire Lord were extremely rare, often saved for injured decorated soldiers or higher ranked generals that were retiring. Zhuang gave another deep bow, pride crackling warmly in his chest. Azulon's gaze switched targets and landed on Akemi, the woman's gold eyes widening slightly before dropping on her daughter, gently bouncing the bundle in her arms to distract herself from the penetrating gaze. Her eyes peeked politely up, this time catching the gaze of Ilah, the Fire Lady smiling at the other female comfortably.

"And your wife", Ilah started, taking over for her husband. "Is highly regarded for her rank in Chiyemi's School for Girls. She is a talented firebender and comes from line of not only strong, but intelligent female firebenders."

"Your bloodlines are strong and pure", Azulon said, taking the floor once again. "With the betrothal of our children, we secure a powerful future for our nation."

Zhuang and Akemi looked at one another before their eyes slowly lowered to their daughter. This was a no brainer, it was obvious a betrothal like this would not only secure their positions as nobles but it would give their daughter the best possible future they could ever hope to imagine. Still, it would make their daughter's future a hard one, one where she would constantly be working to be the absolute best choice. She would have to prove her worth in all things a noblewoman of the Fire Nation would know; firebending, etiquette, flower arrangements, proper behavior, along with countless other things. Yet even with all these thoughts rushing through the back of their heads, the two parents knew that there was truly no other option. The two parents locked eyes again, a message silently flowing from one to the other. Turning back to the royal family, the two bowed.

"We would be honored", Zhuang answered, coming up from the bow slowly.

Azulon and Ilah exchanged a look before looking down at their young son who had fallen asleep against his mother's throne. The line of the Fire Nation was again secured.


End file.
